The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in removing a portion of a flexible insulating sheath or cover of an electric cable in order to bare a portion of the conductive core of the cable for connection of the core with a terminal or for other purposes. The core may be a multiple strand or single strand wire.
Conventionally, a portion of the core of an electric cable has been bared by cutting its sheath or cover with a knife and then peeling off a portion of the sheath, or by shaving a portion of the sheath from off the core. This operation is usually difficult, particularly for power cables and especially in winter when the sheath is hard.
A general object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus for baring a portion of the core of an electric cable easily even at an elevated location above the ground and in cold weather, without damaging the conductive core of the cable.